Sandstorm
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Sharley and Mekhmet share what they think to be their last moment together. Slash, SharleyxMekhmet


A/N: OHMYGOD. Cry of the Icemark has been one of my favourite books for years, and I just read Blade of Fire (I was kinda averse before due to the whole ditching the characters to write about their kids instead aspect, though actually Stuart Hill handled it marvellously.) a couple of months ago, and the one thing that struck me more than any other throughout is HOW MUCH SHARLEY AND MEKHMET LOVE EACH OTHER OMG. Even if you're not a slash fan (And if you aren't, turn back right now) you must admit, that is one strong looove. Their bond is beautiful, and as I have Blade of Fire from the library for another week, and need a break from what I usually write, I'm going to see how I can expand on their relationship in the books in a few oneshots, and I have an idea for a chaptered fic later on.

Warning: Slash, which, for the uninitiated, means the gay love of two males.

Disclaimer: The Icemark Chronicles were created by Stuart Hill. I'm just borrowing the characters. I make no money doing this, and do not mean to infringe on any laws. However, if I could marry these books, I WOULD. This fanfic is set beginning on page 409 of Blade of Fire, when Sharley and Mekhmet are huddling in the sandstorm. I have quoted the first sentence of this fic from that page, although I changed the word "He" to "Sharley" for clarity's sakes.

Another note: Um... sorry for the massive first paragraph. I just couldn't figure out where it could be split, so it stays like that. :P Oh, and parts of this are kinda weird, because I haven't written for a few weeks, so I'm a little rusty lol.

**Sandstorm**

Sharley huddled closer to Mekhmet, glad to have some human contact at the end. His eyes flicked to his friend's face, where they were met by eyes dark, and so full of love that Sharley's entire being was rushed with incredible feeling of love for the darker boy. Mekhmet smiled comfortingly at him and squeezed their joined hands, and without a thought, Charlemagne kissed him, full on the mouth, lips pressing against the other boy's. Mekhmet froze for a second, then twined the fingers of their other hands together, moving his chapped lips against Sharley's, mouths opening, tongues tangling with each other in a fiery, loving kiss. In that Mekhmet came alive as Sharley had never seen him before, pressing their bodies together, naturally taking a dominant role as they fell onto the sand together, his toned body pressing oh-so-rightly into Sharley's. Their gripped hands released each other for Sharley's to tangle in Mekhmet's hair, while Mekhmet's hands slid to Sharley's waist, rough fingers rubbing the soft skin there. A strange singing sound filled the already charged space, and they rolled in the small area, Sharley now lying atop Mekhmet, running his hands experimentally up the soft fabrics of Mekhmet's robes, feeling hard muscle, and soft adolescent flesh underneath. Mekhmet's hands remained on Sharley's waist, rubbing in intricate patterns, pulling their bodies close, closer, impossibly close. Their mouths parted for air, and wide eyes met. Then Mekhmet smiled warmly, and pressed their mouths together once more. They would discuss this later, or maybe not at all if the storm killed them. And even if it did, they would die together, not as two, but as one perfect being, created from love, and love alone. One of his hands moved gently to the back of Sharley's head, pressing them ever so slightly more firmly together, tongues tangling once more in a perfect dance, one that each boy seemed perfect at. The singing increased in pitch, and every touch seemed more intense, every brush of skin on skin felt absolutely, as Sharley parted their lips to trail soft kisses down Mekhmet's jawline to his neck, which he kissed softly, sucking, licking, and nibbling at the tender flesh, while Mekhmet gasped lightly at each soft press, the occasional soft moan escaping his lips, fingernails dragging lightly on Sharley's skin, which caused the pale boy to shudder in pleasure, and move his lips back up to his friend's, in a perfect, magical kiss. The hairs of Mekhmet's short beard tickled and Sharley's chin, a sensation he found curiously pleasant. Hand continued to roam, each boy now desperate to discover every facet of each other's body, before it was possibly too late. They rolled back over so Mekhmet was on top, legs now rubbing each other, hands roving over chest and back, lips and tongues continuing to play together. Sharley moved his hands up to lightly cup Mekhmet's face and the singing ceased as they parted once more, eyes locked on each other.

"Mekhmet." Sharley whispered, barely even conscious that he had said it.

"What is it, fathead?" Mekhmet grinned back in the language of the Icemark, and then both boys laughed loudly and slightly awkwardly, Mekhmet flopping his full weight onto Sharley as he was no longer able to support himself due to the force of his giggles, until Sharley pushed him off, and they both sat up, simply smiling at each other, hands clutched once more.

"Your Majesties!" A servant stuck his head into the tent, relieved that they were alright. "Praise the One! The storm has passed, and we are all safe!" He left at once, presumably to help with the packing up.

"Looks like we snogged all through the storm." Sharley smiled impishly, and both boys giggled again. And in that moment, they both knew that it was okay, and that this was the start of something beautiful. Mekhmet kissed Sharley's lips ever so softly once more, for just a second, before pulling back just to look at him.

"Come on, we had better help, or it'll look mighty suspicious." He pulled Sharley out of the tent by his hands, both boys laughing cheerfully as though the terror of the storm had never happened, as they packed up the tent and prepared to set off once more.


End file.
